


Lapis Swears

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lapis uses a swear word.





	

Lapis : Fuck.


End file.
